Warmth
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic about how Hermione becomes the warmth in Draco's life. "Only time would tell if it were really love. If it was, then the only thing he had to do was to pluck up the courage to tell her. But for now, this would do." Red here!


Warmth

Draco Malfoy hated Valentine's Day. For one, he would see red, pink, & gold hearts and Cupids flying over the Great Hall during breakfast. Throughout the day, he would see students snogging in the corridors as if it were the most normal thing to do. Then he'd see the more subtle couples just holding hands and looking sweetly at each other. He'd see boys giving girls chocolate, flowers, or teddy bears, if not all at once. He'd see girls squealing over anonymous letters and roses from a secret admirer.

Valentine's Day made him sick. It was the most sickly sweet holiday of all, he thought. It was disgusting, he kept telling himself. But what Draco didn't know was the real reason why he hated Valentine's Day. Deep down, he hated Valentine's Day because it was the day of love. It was the time to spend time with your loved ones, or make your affections known to that special someone. It was a day to share love with someone, if not with the whole world.

Draco Malfoy hated Valentine's Day because he was never loved. His father was the Dark Lord's favorite Death Eater—how could he know of love? His mother couldn't show him love because Lucius thought it would make him weak. In order to survive, he shouldn't care about things. Otherwise, he'll be vulnerable. That was what Lucius had been hammering into his head the day he was old enough to listen and understand. The numerous house elves in the Manor could cater to his every whim, but couldn't love him. So as the years rolled on, the young Malfoy, who never received love, lost all hope in ever finding it.

But this Valentine's Day wasn't like the other ones, was it?

This Valentine's, he found his co-Head, Hermione Granger, in a similar situation to his. Entering the Heads' common room that afternoon, he found Hermione crying softly, curled up on the sofa. "Hermione," he started, walking towards the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Even if he was wanting in love, he knew how to be sensitive. He wasn't a prick all the time.

"Ron bloody Weasley; that's what's wrong!" she spat, more tears cascading down her cheeks, hugging her pillow more tightly against her chest. "Of all days to break up with me, he had to do it today! And for what—for Lavender effing Brown!"

Draco took the chance to sit at the foot of the couch, not taking his eyes of Hermione. It wasn't normal to see her like this, he thought. "Don't worry, Hermione. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have much of a good Valentine's Day too… and you know Weasley was an arse from the beginning. What do you say to spending the rest of the afternoon with me in Hogsmeade? I guess we could still get there before visiting hours end for us," he finished lamely, smiling at her.

"Well," she started, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess that is okay. Besides, I shouldn't let Ron ruin my Valentine's Day…" Hermione got up from the couch and smoothed her clothes out. Draco followed suit. "Hey, Draco…thanks for the invite. At least you're trying to make this day good for me," she said, suddenly hugging him.

"You're welcome, I guess…" Draco replied, sheepish at their given situation.

"Well, come on then," Hermione said, pulling away from the hug. "We should get there before visiting hours are up."

"So, Hermione, where do you want to go?" Draco asked, the Hogsmeade invite being a spur of the moment thing and all.

"Well…I haven't really thought about it…" she replied, grinning. "And I thought you had a plan for this," she added jokingly.

"Well, why don't I get you a present?" Draco suggested. "Go on ahead to the Three Broomsticks," he continued, before Hermione could retaliate. "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes," he said, pushing her to the direction of the Three Broomsticks, winking.

A while after Hermione ordered her butterbeer; Draco entered the pub with a small box in hand. Spotting Hermione, Draco walked towards their table, pocketing the box. "So am I not allowed to see my present?" she said jokingly.

"Later," he replied. "We'll have our butterbeers first," he said, hailing Madam Rosmerta for another order of butterbeer.

After finishing their drinks, they exited the pub, and Draco took Hermione's hand in his and started making his way to a location unknown to Hermione. "Draco, care to tell me where we're going?" she said, keeping up with his fast pace.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously for the third time that afternoon. "I'm taking you to a special place of mine." He proceeded to walk alley to alley until he reached a field, not far from Hog's Head. On the end of that field was a hill, and he walked towards there. Reaching the foot of the hill, he faced Hermione. "Close your eyes," he instructed. They walked up the hill and upon reaching it, he faced her again and told her to open her eyes.

Hermione gasped. She had a view of the Black Lake and of Hogwarts, and of the setting sun and the orange-purple sky. "It's so beautiful here…"

Taking the box from his pocket, Draco handed it to Hermione and smiled. "Open it." She did, and inside she found a silver necklace with a red heart pendant. She looked up at Draco, and before she could say her thanks, he said, "Happy Valentine's, Hermione," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Draco. Happy Valentine's," she replied, hugging him once more and kissing him on the cheek.

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt warmth. And with it, he thought, was something that was starting out as love for Hermione Granger. Only time would tell if it were really love. If it was, then the only thing he had to do was to pluck up the courage to tell her.

But for now, this would do.


End file.
